Effortless
by Niamara
Summary: Perfect, unconscious. Effortless. The way everything in their relationship would be. Another LJ oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Thanks to: **Melissa, again, for editing, and to Shanan, for staying up with me until 2 in the morning while I battled writer's block, trying to finish writing this fic.

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes! And then he fell off his broom into the mud"

"Oh, that is so gross," Lily laughed. "Is he okay?"

"Who cares?" James joked. "It was hilarious."

Out on patrol, Lily and James had not seen anyone all night. All of the corridors had been completely dark and silent.

On their way back to the Head Common Room, however, James heard a sound. His hand quickly reached out, grabbing Lily's wrist and stepping slightly in front of her.

"Did you hear that?" he asked quietly, turning to face her. He was so close that Lily could smell him, could feel his breath on her face.

"Hear what?" she whispered back breathlessly, her heart already racing at the contact. It felt like she was being burned, but the touch was soft and gentle enough to raise goosebumps on her arms.

"I heard something around the corner."

James proceeded slowly, pulling Lily along right behind him. He was only aware in the furthest corners of his mind that Lily's breathing had increased. He was only focused on protecting her: trying to see through the insufficient light in the corridor, trying to focus on the sounds he heard.

As they came to the end of the corridor, the sounds became much more distinct. Lily heard a girl giggling, intermittently saying a boy's name. Immediately, Lily realized what James had heard and blushed, feeling uncomfortable. James, too, recognized the sounds.

"Oi!" James called, stepping around the corridor. The kissing couple broke apart, staring at him, surprised. "Go back to your common rooms before I have to take points away from you both."

The couple walked slowly post Lily and James. James heard the footsteps stop just around the corner and the giggling start again.

"Should we stop them?" James asked Lily.

"No, don't bother. I don't want to waste my night on them. Besides," she said, looking at her watch in the brighter torchlight, "patrol ended ten minutes ago, and I want to go relax."

"Good call," James agreed.

James continued down the corridor, not wanting to walk past the couple again, though it was the longer route back to their common room.

"So, where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" James wondered, turning to Lily.

"I honestly can't remember."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before something trickled to the front of James' memory.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly, hearing the apprehension in his voice.

James chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Lily. "When we were back there, in the corridor…" He paused. "Were you afraid?"

"Afraid?" Lily repeated. _Oh, no_, she thought. _He noticed. What am I going to tell him? I can't very well tell him I suddenly fancy him – it would ruin our friendship…_ "Why would you say that?" She tried sounding calm, but her voice wavered slightly. James noticed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Lily." He stopped and turned to her. "If you were afraid, you know you can tell me, right?"

"I was not afraid!" Lily replied indignantly.

"Then why were you like that?" James asked softly, eyes full of concern.

"Like what?" Lily asked stupidly, stalling. She couldn't think straight when he was as close as he was; close enough, for the second time that night, to smell.

"Your breathing … it was erratic. Quicker. I could feel it on the back of my neck."

Lily froze, her eyes leaving his face, embarrassed. She felt the blood pooling in her face. The light from the nearest torch was too close. James could see her clear enough…

"Lily, you're blushing," he murmured, touching her cheek softly. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Lily looked back at James reluctantly. "I…" she started. Looking at his hazel eyes, she found herself tongue-tied. She swallowed, her eyes darting to a place just above his left shoulder. "You made me nervous," she blurted.

"I… _what_?" James asked, bewildered. He was obviously not expecting the turn he conversation had taken.

"I said you made me nervous," Lily mumbled.

"Lily," James sighed. She wouldn't take her eyes away from the wall. "Lily, look at me," he implored, his voice almost a whisper.

Lily finally tore her eyes from the wall and looked back into James'. The flickering torchlight made his eyes glimmer strangely, invitingly. Lily felt her knees go weak, like she was trying to stand on rubber. She exhaled louder than she would have liked, and somehow even her breath sounded uneven. Lily was suddenly very aware of herself and James. She was vibrantly aware that James, now stroking her hand lightly, had never let it go. That his other hand was now tracing soft lines from her shoulder to her wrist and back up again, leaving a trail of goosebumps. That his face was slowly getting closer to hers…

James' lips touched Lily's softly, hesitantly, but it was enough to make Lily's legs wobble more uncertainly below her. He put his arms around her waist, supporting her, bracing her against the smooth, cool, stone wall.

James looked at Lily: he saw her eyes, uncertain but determined, her lips still parted slightly, goosebumps all down her arms. James slowly took the step that closed the distance between them, so that they were standing leg-to-leg, hip-to-hip, chest-to-chest. James could feel Lily's heart racing. They looked up at each other in the same moment. James looked at Lily, his eyes unsure. He was giving her an option, giving her an out if she wanted one. A shake of her head instantly brought James' lips crashing down on hers. Their lips moved together instinctually, their bodies molded together perfectly, unconsciously. Effortlessly. The way everything else in their relationship would be: the transition from Heads to couple, their decision to join the Order of the Phoenix, and, lastly, dying for the world, for their baby… for each other.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Review. :)


End file.
